bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Summer Tour
The Big Time Summer Tour is Big Time Rush's second headlining tour. In overwhelming response to their sold-out “Better With U Tour,” Big Time Rush announced that they will kick off “Big Time Summer Tour,” performing in over 50 cities across the US and Canada including stops in New York, Chicago, Boston and Toronto. Beginning on July 5th in Columbus, OH, the Nickelodeon stars and Columbia Recording artists will perform songs off their latest album Elevate including “Music Sounds Better With U and “Elevate.” During select dates, emerging Australian pop phenomenon Cody Simpson and X-Factor finalist and newly signed Nickelodeon talent Rachel Crow will open for Big Time Rush. Additional acts will be announced shortly. “We can’t wait to hit the road again!” said Big Time Rush. “The Better With U tour has been amazing and we’re incredibly grateful to our fans who have supported us and made our first headlining tour a success.” The “Big Time Summer Tour” will hit famed arenas such as PNC Bank Arts Center in Holmdel, NJ, First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre in Chicago, IL and Comcast Center in Boston, MA, once again, bringing their powerhouse performance to fans across the country. The tour officially kicked off on July 5, 2012 at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio and concluded on October 11, 2012 at the Figali Convention Center in Panama City, Panama. The tour included cities in North and South America. Tour Dates *July 5 – Columbus,OH – Nationwide Arena *July 6 – Milwaukee, WI – Summerfest *July 7 – St. Louis, MO – Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre *July 8 – Cincinnati, OH – Riverbend Music Center *July 10 – Atlanta, GA – Aaron’s Amphitheatre at Lakewood *July 11 – Birmingham, AL – Oak Mountain Amphitheatre *July 14 – Dallas, TX – Gexa Energy Pavilion *July 15 – Tulsa, OK – BOK Center *July 17 – Phoenix, AZ – Ashley Furniture Home Store Pavilion *July 19 – Irvine, CA – Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre *July 20 – San Diego, CA – Cricket Wireless Amphitheatre *July 21 – Las Vegas, NV – Mandalay Bay Events Center *July 22 – Mountainview, CA – Shoreline Amphitheatre *July 23 – Paso Robles, CA – California Mid-State Fair *July 25 – Salt Lake City, UT – USANA Amphitheatre *July 27 – Kansas City, MO – Sprint Center *July 28 – Minneapolis, MN – Target Center *July 29 – Indianapolis, IN – Klipsch Music Center *July 31 – Detroit, MI – DTE Energy Music Theatre *Aug 1 – Cleveland, OH – Blossom Music Center *Aug 3 – Louisville, KY – KFC Yum! Center *Aug 4 – Chicago, IL – First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre *Aug 5 – Pittsburgh, PA – First Niagara Pavilion *Aug 7 – Bethel, NY – Bethel Woods Center for the Arts *Aug 9 – Buffalo, NY – Darien Lake Performing Arts Center *Aug 10 – Philadelphia, PA – Susquehanna Bank Center *Aug 11 – Hershey, PA – Hershey Park Pavilion *Aug 12 – Boston, MA – Comcast Center *Aug 14 – Saratoga Springs, NY – Saratoga Springs Performing Arts Center *Aug 16 – Des Moines, IA – Iowa State Fair *Aug 17 – Wantagh, NY – Nikon at Jones Beach *Aug 18 – Holmdel, NJ – PNC Bank Arts Center *Aug 19 – Washington, DC – Jiffy Lube Live *Aug 21 – Virginia Beach, VA – Farm Bureau Live at Virginia Beach *Aug 22 – Raleigh, NC – Time Warner Cable Music Pavilion at Walnut Creek *Aug 24 – Miami, FL – Cruzan Amphitheatre *Aug 25 – Tampa, FL – 1-800-Ask-Gary Amphitheatre *Aug 26 – Puerto Rico – Coliseo de Puerto Rico *Aug 28 – Orlando, FL – Amway Center *Aug 29 – Charlotte, NC – Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre *Aug 31 – Bangor, ME – Bangor Waterfront Pavilion *Sep 1 – Manchester, NH – Verizon Wireless Arena *Sep 2 – Hartford, CT – Comcast Theatre *Sep 4 – Montreal, QC – Bell Centre *Sep 5 – London, ON – John Labatt Centre *Sep 7 – Ottowa, ON – Scotiabank Place *Sep 8 – Toronto, ON – Molson Amphitheatre *Sep 9 - Grand Rapids, Michigan - Van Andel Arena *Sep 11 - Moline, IL - I wireless Center *Sep 13 – Edmonton, AB – Rexall Place *Sep 14 – Calgary, AB – Scotiabank Saddledome *Sep 16 – Vancouver, BC – Rogers Arena *Sep 17 - Puyallup, Washington - Northwest Concert Center *Sep 18 – Portland, OR – Rose Garden Arena *Sep 25 - Mexico City, Mexico - Palacio de los Deportes *Sep 26 - Monterrey, Mexico - Auditorio Banamex *Sep 29 - São Paulo, Brasil - Arena Anhembi *Sep 30 - Rio de Janeiro, Brasil - HSBC Arena *Oct 3 - Lima, Peru - Jockey Club del Perú *Oct 6 - Buenos Aires, Argentina - Estadio G.E.B.A. *Oct 7 - Santiago, Chile - Arena Movistar *Oct 11 - Panama City, Panama - Figali Convention Center Tickets *VIP Package is $250 *Ultimate VIP Package is $325. Opening Act *Cody Simpson *Rachel Crow *Leon Thomas III *New Hollow *Tyler Medeiros (Canada) *Victoria Duffield (Canada) *La Pepa (Puerto Rico) Setlist #Elevate #Time Of Our Life #City Is Ours #No Idea #Love Me Love Me #If I Ruled The World #Halfway There #Invisible #Boyfriend #Cover Girl #Worldwide #I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Beatles cover) #Help! (Beatles cover) #Show Me #Music Sounds Better With U #Windows Down #Til I Forget About You #Big Time Rush (Encore) Category:Tours